Save Your Breath
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Songfic, Moliver sort of and sort of Moe. to the song Save Your Breath by Hit The Lights


OK so I have figured out that I am going to continue writing, but like I said I will not be updating full length stories very often

**OK so I have figured out that I am going to continue writing, but like I said I will not be updating full length stories very often. But I am in the mood to write a one-shot possibly a two shot, depends on if I feel like it. But I am excited cuz I got FIRST CHAIR saxophone!! Yes I am a geek get over, just kidding.**

"Oliver, I love you. What is wrong? You are acting like I did something." Miley said with tears streaming down her face. Sure she knew she did something, but she didn't think he knew.

"Do you know how much I have wasted on you? All the times I could have been out with someone who actually is more than a pretty face." Oliver said knowing that it would probably hurt her

_**Save your breath this time around  
You're too beautiful and it's late  
There's nothing left to say  
I've wasted all this time on you  
On you**_

"Come on Ollie we all make mistakes"

"Well this time it doesn't work, think of it as a game, I am about to win because I am the only honest one."

"You aren't seriously telling me you have never lied; we both know that is true"

"But if I did, I wouldn't lie to your face."

_**It's all the same, we all make mistakes  
And if you didn't notice, I'm taking this for all its worth  
If it's a game, and these are the stakes  
I know I got the best shot, for taking you out of the race**_

"It was with Joe-" He cut her off

"Don't you dare say his name; it makes me sick to hear you say his name. Just tell me what happened. Wait never mind I don't want to know" He said thinking back to that day

_Flashback_

_Oliver had just come back from the beach when he noticed Joe's van had the lights on but the windows were tinted so he couldn't see inside, he knew that when it was like this, he was usually hooking up with a girl. (_**AN when I say hooking up I mean like making out, hooking up is anything more than kissing) **_He heard the door open so he ran to hide behind a bush. Usually he wouldn't like to spy but he was bored so why not? Right? He heard a giggle and he instantly recognized it. It was Miley's giggle. His Miley, with Joe. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe they didn't do anything. But instead of letting it go he decided to follow Miley while she called Lilly. _

"_Hey Lils,"_

"_-"_

"_Just got back from hanging out with Joe" Hanging out, Oliver thought maybe that was all they did._

"_-"_

"_Yea we went in the van, and when his lips tightened up against mine, aw it was amazing, like nothing I have ever felt before"_

"_-"_

"_Crap I forgot about Oliver"_

"_-"_

"_Well would you be thinking about your boyfriend as you started making out with your best friend? Didn't think so"_

"_-"_

"_Sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just I feel kind of guilty now"_

"_-"_

"_I know I say this every time" _

_That was when Oliver couldn't take it anymore, she had done this before and she didn't even care about his feelings, it was like he was nothing to her._

_End Of Flash Back_

_**And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
And I don't wanna know just what happened then  
In the van right in front of my house  
That's where you sold me out, girl  
You didn't have a clue**_

"How could you do that to me Miles? Did you really think I wouldn't hear about how his lips were on yours? I heard you telling Lilly. It was right in front of my house, how could you think I wouldn't find out? I knew you thought I was stupid."

Miley couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she had killed some one not cheated.

"I am going to pretend you had your eyes closed like you always did when we kissed, or maybe that was to make you imagine it was him"

_**You sold me out  
What'd you think about when you were telling all your friends  
about how your lips were pressed against his tightly  
And I hope you (had your eyes closed)**_

And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
And I don't wanna know just what happened then  
In the van right in front of my house  
That's where you sold me out, girl  
You didn't have a clue

What'd you think about when you sold me out?

"When you would go to sleep would you really dream about me?" He asked after a pause, this time letting her answer.

"No,"

"I knew it; you were only going out with me to make someone jealous."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. I really liked you at first."

"That faded quickly though didn't it"

_**Every time you go to sleep at night  
I wonder what you hide behind closed eyes  
What else could you be keeping from me?  
What else could you be keeping from me?**_

And every time you go to sleep at night  
I wonder what you hide behind closed eyes  
What else could you be keeping from me?  
What else could you be keeping from me?

And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
And I don't wanna know just what happened then  
In the van right in front of my house  
That's where you sold me out, girl  
You didn't have a clue

And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
And I don't wanna know just what happened then  
In the van right in front of my house  
That's where you sold me out, girl  
You didn't have a clue

"You know its going to kill me to see you and him together?"

"I'm sorry and I am pretty sure he won't even want me"

"So you are saying our time together was a waste that just makes this even better."

Oliver walked inside a couple minutes later and after that they never spoke.

**OK so I know it wasn't my best work but yea. Well thank you for reading lemme know if you want another chapter but like I said I don't know if I will actually write them.**

**-Lindsay (Michael Jackson)**


End file.
